1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and more particularly, to a card connector which has an ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic appliances, different electrical cards are used to expand additional functions of the electronic appliance, such as data storage. A card connector is required to receive the electrical card to achieve the storage or transmission of signal between the electrical card and the corresponding electronic appliance. For adapting to requirements to a card, an express card, which has quicker speed than a conventional card at data transmission are achieved. The express card has two types in configuration, one is rectangular and another is L-shaped.
US Application Publication No. 20050277333 discloses an express card connector, which comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing, a shell covering the insulating housing and an ejector assembled to a right side of the shell. The ejector comprises a slider, a push rod, a spring, a link pin and an ejecting rod. Apparently, when ejecting an express card, an ejecting force mainly focuses on a front end of the express card adjacent to the push rod. In this situation, the ejecting force urging on the card is not balance. Especially, when the express card is L-shaped, the problem is even obvious that the L-shaped express card will deflect when ejected and not be ejected conveniently because the ejecting force is not balance.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.